Risty Wilde
Physical appearance Risty was a goth-punk from England with black and purple hair. In her main outfit, she wore a dark beige long sleeve shirt, maroon pants and ankle-length boots. Early Life Was the assumed persona Mystique used as a cover for her to obtain data from the Xavier Institute. The Risty persona was also most importantly used to remain close to her adopted daughter, Rogue. Risty was a goth-punk girl from England with purple hair, and from the beginning of the second season, became fast friends with Rogue. After the public revelation of mutants, Risty disappeared, allegedly because her parents had made her stay in England due to the mutant scandal (in reality, Mystique had been locked away in Area 51). Accidental skin contact with Rogue at a concert caused Mystique to lose control of her power, finally revealing to Rogue that Risty had been a false identity all along. Due to her purple hair and British accent, many fans assumed she had been modeled after Psylocke, or might even be the Evolution version of the character. The producers insist that it was a coincidence, and the two are unrelated. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' At school everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Rogue walks past the Brotherhood, but is stopped by a new girl sitting on the bottom bleacher. She asks Rogue how long the assemblies usually last. Rogue says that they are way too long but it gets them out of class as she sits down next to the new girl who introduces herself as Risty Wilde from England. Rogue offers to show her around after the assembly. Principal Kelly gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. *'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean Grey wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly except Risty Wilde of her award and finishes her speech. At Duncan Matthews's party, Rogue and Risty are sitting together. Risty asks Rogue why she's so moody and Rogue says that where she's from people like her don't party with people like them. Scott arrives and walks right past Rogue without even noticing her. Rogue gets up to leave and Risty says that she thinks Rogue has a thing for Scott. Rogue denies this and tosses her water bottle at Risty, leaving. Risty says that she will come with her and hopes that they don't miss anything. At the Institue, Rogue and Risty walk in. Kurt is barely able to get his Image Inducer activated in time. Rogue makes a comment about everyone staring at them rudely and Kitty phases in behind them. Risty is surprised and asks where she came from. Logan shows up and pops his claws to grab an apple then quickly leaves. Xavier raises an eyebrow at Rogue. Outside, Risty tells Rogue not to worry about it, saying that she'll see Rogue at school and leaves. *'Fun and Games' At Bayville High, during their computer class, Risty and Webber are playing games on another computer when the teacher stops them. She says enough computers have been crashed for the day. After class, Risty asks Kitty if she knows of any parties coming up. Kitty says no luck and Risty mentions wishing that she knew somebody whose parents were away. Meanwhile, Xavier helps to fix Juggernaut's containment. Then he tells them that the failure was no accident that the system had been sabotaged. At the Institute, the X-kids are hosting a party and it's in full swing. Webber and Risty wander off and eventually find the elevator to the sub-floors. Webber hacks the security and manages to get into Cerebro. Webber hacks into Cerebro's files and finds info on the New Mutants. Risty asks if he can download the files for her, for her computer class. He quickly gives her a disc and tells her to get lost. Happily, she takes the disc and quickly leaves. Eventually, Webber manages to set off the Institute security, "Defcon 4". Risty is seen wandering around inside the Institute lost. She's cornered by one of the defense systems as it fires at her, slamming her into a wall while knocking her unconscious. When she falls to the ground, Risty morphs into Mystique. Meanwhile, Cyclops and Jean make their way into the building by coming in through the Blackbird launch bay. Mystique regains consciousness and manages to hide just as they run past. Neither of them noticing her. Later when the party's over, Scott tries to apologize to Xavier and take the blame for everything but Xavier tells him that there is plenty of blame to go around. Including an unknown guest. He tells them that someone orchestrated the whole night. Now it's up to them to find out who it was and what they were after. Mystique is perched on top of the gate looking towards the Institute. She jumps down and morphs back into Risty. She looks at the disc Webber burnt for her and smiles. Her eyes glow yellow as she walks away. *'The Beast of Bayville' After Mr. McCoy's freak out in the bathroom with him ripping a sink off of the wall, Kelly closes off the room as he tapes "Caution" signs. Risty asks him if he knows who did it. Kelly says that he doesn't know who did it but he what he does know is that they were very angry. *'African Storm' Late at night, Risty drops Rogue off at the Institute, a mist is enshrouding the whole area and after Risty leaves Rogue hears more of the strange whispering outside. At school, Risty and Rogue gossip about Storm and her "episode" in the bathroom. Risty says something about Storm's claustrophobia and Rogue asks her how she knew about it. Risty says she must have heard it from one of the other Institute kids and then leaves in a quite hurry. Rogue looks after her a little suspicious. *'Walk on the Wild Side' A strange rock video like montage follows with the girls (Amara, Jean and Tabitha) shopping, then dancing, then doing some vigilante crime fighting, more dancing, Kitty and Rogue join the group, the girls all change into new costumes, then even more dancing, some more crime-fighting, and finally Risty watching them covertly and looking none to happy about the whole thing. *'Shadow Dance' ]] At lunch during school, Kurt talks to Scott and Evan about his date. Jean is walking towards their table to talk to Scott, but Taryn Fujioka pops out of nowhere and asks Scott to the dance. Jean looks majorly embarrassed and rushes off. Scott looks pretty disappointed, but tells Taryn yes. At another table, Risty and Rogue are watching the exchange as Risty tells Rogue that she's lost her shot at Scott. Rogue tells her that she wasn't going anyway. Risty recommends Rogue to go with her, but Rogue says she doesn't want to look like a loser. Risty says that she'd still like to go to the dance, Rogue reluctantly agrees as the rift down in Forge's lab grows and a creature almost escapes. At the school dance, a slow dance comes up. Jean is standing alone on the sidelines giving Duncan evil looks as he goofs off with his friends by the refreshment tables. She watches wistfully as Scott and Taryn dance. Risty shows up and tells Jean that she would rather be dancing with Scott, and Jean points out that at least Scott would dance with her. Risty sees Rogue show up and she leaves Jean alone again. In the auditorium, a rift begins to open and two demons pop out. Risty looks scared as Rogue grabs her and they start running. Later, Rogue and Risty run into another demon that has some students cornered. Rogue tries to help them by baiting the demon. As it comes towards her she takes off a glove, but Risty blasts it with a fire extinguisher and they both take off running. As it's closing in on Rogue, the others arrive and Forge blasts it with the ray gun that trapped Nightcrawler during "Middleverse". The other X-Men head off to search for any other demons. Risty asks Rogue about the guy with the ray gun (Forge) and Rogue tells her it's a long story. Season 3 *'Self Possessed' At school, Rogue has more of the memory flashes/attacks Kitty and accidentally phases through into the girl's bathroom. Risty is inside and she's really excited to see Rogue. Rogue asks Risty where's she's been all this time and she tells Rogue that her parents wouldn't let her come back from England right away because of the whole mutant "fuss". Risty quickly changes the mutant subject when she sees Rogue's sad expression. As they walk and talk, Rogue has another attack (Storm) and electrocutes a water fountain. She gets really upset and rushes off. Risty finds her outside and asks her if those were her mutant powers. Rogue explains to Risty about her powers and how they work. She tells her that everyone she's absorbed is still inside of her head, and it's getting pretty crowded. Risty talks Rogue into going to the concert with her to laugh at the concert geeks as a way to cheer her up. Rogue tells Risty that she really missed having her around. At the concert that night, Rogue and Risty show up and Risty catches Rogue looking at Scott wistfully. Risty asks her if she still has a thing for him. Rogue denies it and tells her that Scott and Jean are a couple now. Risty says that they deserve each other and that Rogue could do better anyway. They move closer to the stage, but Rogue starts to get worried and says that it's too crowded for her. People start pushing and shoving and a girl falls into Rogue, tearing her sleeve off. As she bumps into more people, Rogue's power kicks in and people begin dropping around her. She's then shoved into Risty and as the two touch, Risty morphs back into Mystique and screams. Mystique drops to the ground and Rogue morphs into Risty as she stumbles away. Eventually, Mystique tracks Rogue in a alleyway and tries to help her. She tells Rogue that she only became Risty so that she could be close to her. They get into a fight and Rogue morphs into Mystique. As Rogue/Mystique tries to fight Mystique, Mystique backs away saying that Rogue knows the real truth. Mystique adopted Rogue when she was only four and Rogue is her daughter. Rogue gets really stressed out, morphs into herself and runs away. As the X-Men search for Rogue, she attacks Cyclops and Wolverine. Then Rogue morphs back into herself again and cries out for help. Wolverine and Cyclops tell her that they will help her, they're her friends. Rogue has more memory flashes, this time of Risty, and she gets really angry and tells them that she has no friends. Rogue attacks the X-Men until Wolverine and Xavier help calm her down so that Xavier can help her wipe out all the other personalities. When Rogue loses consciousness, Wolverine asks Xavier if she's going to be okay. Xavier says that he's not sure. Mystique watches them from a rooftop and is pretty upset as they all leave. Back at the Institute, Rogue is in the infirmary. Driving out the other personalities has left her weak and "very fragile". Xavier says that she still has to deal with the whole Risty/Mystique betrayal. Logan talks to Rogue about how much the betrayal hurts and tells her that she needs to let her real friends be there for her. Appearances Notes * A very ''subtle hint about the possibility that Risty wasn't who she claimed to be was in her accent. She claims to be from "Manchester", but she doesn't have a Mancunian accent. The further North you go in England the closer the accent sounds more Scottish. * In Shadow Dance when Rogue and Risty are rescued from the inter-dimensional creature by the X-Men, Risty shows an attraction to Forge. Shadow Dance. * Rogue didn't see Risty after it was made public she was a mutant for almost 6 months. Day of Reckoning II. Self Possessed. * Mystique wasn't able to pose as Risty because she was trapped in Area 51 after Cyclops left her there. Day of Recovery. * After escaping Area 51 Mystique lured Scott to Mexico in revenge, instead of reaching out to Rogue. * Mystique posed as ''Risty Wilde for over a year to stay close to Rogue. Self Possessed. * Self Possessed marks the last appearance of Risty Wilde. Self Possessed. In the Comics * Risty shows an attraction to Forge. In the comics, Forge and Mystique briefly had an affair. References }} Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Bayville Student Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutant